


Lesson 237: The American Revolution

by Mistress_Kalamity



Series: My Heart's To Blame [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epilepsy, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Kalamity/pseuds/Mistress_Kalamity
Summary: Normally, Gustav does not pay attention to any history lesson. Today, his eyes are wide open.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So while rereading "The Drug in Me is You", I noticed that I mentioned that Gustav has only witnessed one of Tom's seizures prior to the events in the story. I also noticed that I went into detail for Georg's first witness and Bill's but brushed over our favorite teddy bear, so this one is for Gusti. To give him a chapter.

Gustav wakes up late as usual, pulling his clothes onto his body as lazily as he can. He didn’t want to go to school but there was no way to avoid it. His parents were home and he knows that Georg left hours ago. He slugs his bag onto his shoulder and stomps down the stairs. He doesn’t want to stop for breakfast, so he goes right out the door and starts the long walk to school. The sun is being very harsh to him as it rains down upon him, making him uncomfortably hot. His hands are free from the sun because he has them crammed into his jeans pockets. The blonde miserably walks, cursing himself for not waking up earlier and hitching a ride with his older and licensed cousin. When he finally gets to school, he has sweat drenched down his back and his hair is sticking to his face. He removes his glasses and wipes his sweaty face with his arm. That’s when he catches sight of the clock in front of him. Fuck. He’s late. 

 

The blonde runs down the halls, trying to at least get there before half an hour into the class. He skids down the almost empty halls, nearly knocking into every person on each corner. He slides into the corridor that every history class is held in for some reason and he tumbles into his World History class.

 

“You’re late, Herr Schaefer!” The teacher scolds. “Oh and you look horrible.”

 

“Sorry, Frau Meyers, I woke up late and mi---.”

 

“I don’t care! Take your seat.”

 

The blonde sighs, he’s glad this class is mixed so he gets to share it with the twins. He scans the room and finds Tom sitting all his lonesome, glasses pushed up onto his head and hands covering his face. Gustav walks over to that group table and takes a seat next to him. He taps his shoulder and the younger male pops his head up.

 

“Oh, when did you get here?” Tom asks.

 

“Just now, I woke up late.”

 

“You should…..uh work on that. School is super important,” Tom stammers.

 

“Are you okay?” Gustav chuckles.

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. I got like 2 hours of sleep last night, I forgot to write my english paper,” Tom yawns.

 

“I don’t know why we even go to school anymore. We just got back from like a mini European tour.”

 

“Gustav, traveling around Germany, performing on various television shows, making appearances and winning awards for three songs, does not constitute a mini European tour. That was merely the beginning.”

 

The blonde only groans and pulls his notebook out of his bag. He looks around, trying to see if maybe Bill is sitting somewhere else and he left to use the restroom or talk to the principal about how many more absences he is going to have to clock in because of the band. 

 

“Did Bill ditch class or something?”

 

“No, he’s not here. He’s sick at home. Got some stomach….stomach thing from our baby cousin who visited last week,” Tom sighs.

 

“Jeez, really?”

 

Tom couldn’t respond to Gustav this time. He zones out, eyes glazed over focused on nothing. Gustav doesn’t notice and assumes that Tom is just trying to focus on class. He cracks open his notebook and decides for some reason to take notes. He scribbles down what the teacher’s writing on the board, his eyes looking at the older twin occasionally. 

 

The blonde is astonished to see Tom hasn’t moved. He doesn’t attempt to write anything or to ask any questions. Strange behavior for the older Kaulitz. Bill normally gets distracted and soon just quits and studies with either Gustav or Tom later on. He puts his pen down and turns to face Tom.

 

“Bro, are you okay?” he asks.

 

“Hmm? Wha?! Oh, sorry, I was uh daydreaming. I should’ve stayed home today, I’m exhausted,” Tom sighs.

 

“Why don’t you just go home then?”

 

The guitarist shrugs his shoulders and pulls his glasses back onto his face. He had to get the notes for his brother. Bill would hate to be behind. Tom swallows occasionally, trying to will his body to cooperate with him; his mind reminding him of this morning. Bill tried to convince his twin to stay home with him because he hadn’t slept last night. He had a drop seizure that morning too. He convinced his mother to let him go anyway. He didn’t want to have to miss anymore days. Not to mention with Bill trapped in bed, who would get their work? He was not about to call the G’s and ask them. They have their own shit to deal with. That includes Georg dealing with being thrown out of his own home and living with Gustav. No, he thought, they’ve got enough stress as it is, they don’t need my shit too. He scribbles out more words to make sure his notes are adequate when the world starts to spin again. 

 

“Tom, are you sure you’re okay? That doesn’t make any sense,” Gustav chuckles.

 

The guitarist looks down at the page and the words are swimming. He opens his mouth to speak but he just can’t. Gustav writes down his final note, looking over at Tom once he puts his pen down. The younger male looks honestly scared. His brows are furled, lips tugged into a frown and his eyes are wide. His breathing seems to be uneasy and to Gustav it looks like he’s about to pass out. 

 

“Tom?”

 

Gustav turns to him fully, pulling him away from the table a little. He didn’t want Tom to pass out and hit his head on the table. He knew that the boy is exhausted and needed some sleep. He wanted to take him to the nurse but he also didn’t want to move him unless Tom wanted to move. The blonde’s worry increases when Tom gets frightfully still. His eyes focus on nothing and his mouth moves ever so slightly, saliva making its way out the side of his mouth. Gustav had seen Tom act this way before but he had no clue why he did. Bill usually jumped in and that was the end of it. But Bill isn’t in school today and Gustav had no idea what to do. He didn’t want to alert the teacher because if Tom is okay, he raised alarm for no reason. He also wanted to alert her because he didn’t know what to do. 

 

Before Gustav could make his choice, Tom’s head slowly turns to face behind him. Gustav looked in that direction too and saw nothing. Tom’s arms slowly jerk upward and he lets out a strangled groan that manifests into a noticeable cry; his body nearly falls from the chair but Gustav catches him and the eye of the entire class. 

 

“What is going on back there?!” The teacher exclaims, clearly annoyed.

 

“Uh…..I don’t know!” Gustav answers.

 

He himself had never seen one of Tom’s seizures before. Usually there was a Georg or Bill, not a Gustav when this happens. He gets down on the ground and hovers over Tom’s stiff body. He wants to move him or something. He didn’t think to pull out his phone or ask for help or anything. He just wanted Tom to get up off the floor. The younger male’s arms stretch until their rigid against his chest and his feet are flexed. The blonde gasps when Tom’s body starts to convulse. His arms jerk against his chest, wrists knocking into each other and his ankles knock as well. His hips buck up off the ground, head and neck craned at an awkward angle. The teacher goes back there and is shocked to see Tom in that state.

 

“Schaefer put him on his side, don’t move him. Donovan go grab the nurse and Juarez go tell the school secretary to call Tom’s parents and tell his mother that he’s having a seizure.”

 

The children go do what their directed and the history teacher bends down to help Gustav. She puts a gentle hand on Tom’s arm and rubs it.

 

“Tom, it’s Frau Meyers, it’s alright, you’re having a seizure but your friend is here and we called your mother. Just stay calm and remember to breathe,” she says calmly. 

 

Gustav couldn’t say it but he is terrified. He wanted Georg to come. Anyone who could deal with this. He didn’t know a damn thing about seizure first aid and he nearly shit pants. He sees the fluids are being drained from his mouth as the teacher gently pushes on his cheek.

 

“Should you be touching him like that?” Gustav asks.

 

“He was on his back for a long time, fluids accumulated and I don’t want him to choke on them. That’s why you turn them on their side. I am only forcing the fluids out by gently massaging his cheek.”

 

Gustav nods, worried by the amount of blood flowing from Tom’s mouth. He didn’t want him to be hurt and blood always means injury. Tom’s body slowly starts to release and the convulsions die to jerks. 

 

“Young, go find those other two and have the nurse call 112, it’s been more than five minutes,” Frau Meyers says while glancing at her watch.

 

The other child runs out and she turns back to Tom. He’s still jerking but the seizure is almost over at 7 minutes. She sighs in relief when the nurse walks in on her phone already talking to paramedics.

 

“How long?” she asks once she’s near them.

 

“7 minutes, 45 seconds. Schaefer here, caught him when he fell. So he didn’t hit anything and he isn’t injured besides biting up his cheek and tongue.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She relays that information to the dispatcher, while gently rubbing Tom’s left leg. The blonde doesn’t want to move, he doesn’t want to leave. He wants Tom to wake up, to be okay. He just wanted to be sure the dreadlocked teen is okay. Tom’s seizure ends and he’s laying on the ground, breathing heavily and moaning. 

 

“Tom, can you hear me? It’s Nurse Joel, do you know where you are?”

 

The teen is clearly still out of it because he is just trying to breath at this point with his face smushed into the soft fabric of Gustav’s sweater. She pulls her penlight from her pocket and flashes it into Tom’s eyes. He doesn’t flinch but his moaning does get audibly louder.

 

“Tom, if you can hear me, can you tell me how old you are?”

 

“Why are you questioning him like that?! He just had a fucking seizure! Let him rest,” Gustav exclaims, trying to defend his clearly tired friend.

 

“Gustav, this is to gauge if there’s any internal damage to his brain. Seizures can cause irreparable brain damage,” the nurse explains.

 

“I know that! But he’s exhausted and he clearly can’t speak, so just let him rest until the paramedics get here.”

 

The two older adults look at each other and decide the teen is right. Tom can’t respond to them so they might as well let him sleep until the actual medical professionals show up. Gustav watches over him, even gently holding his hands when postictal confusion kicks in and he starts to fight the people around him, wanting to be let up, wanting to leave because he’s clearly confused. The paramedics load him up into the bus with Simone right in tow. She arrived as soon as they did. As soon as Tom’s on the way to the hospital, Gustav tugs his bag onto his shoulders and robotically goes about the rest of his school day. He didn’t even remember leaving the building alone, after Georg told him he is going to the hospital to check on Tom. The blonde walks into his house and sees his mother in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the growing teenagers in her house.

 

“Gustav? Hey, baby, how was school?” she asks once he plops himself down in a seat.

 

“School….was eventful.” He sighs.

 

“Really? Georg told me that he went to the hospital to check on Tom, poor thing had another one of his bigger seizures.”

 

“Yeah, I know. It happened during class, everyone knows,” Gustav muttered. 

 

“How was class for you today? What’d you learn about?” His mother asks, trying to change the subject. She can see that Gustav is clearly bothered by what happened to Tom and didn’t want to discuss it. 

 

“We learned about the American Revolution today….”


End file.
